The Misadventures of a New Generation: Inter-House Relations
by pinkflyingtiger11
Summary: It's a new year at Hogwarts, a new September start. But, Hogwarts isn't all about studying to these young teens and despite Proffesor McGonnagal's attempts, they just can't seem to mingle! What will the Hogwarts teachers do? With plenty of original and own characters and surprises which enthral, this is a collab with 'The One That Hates Cannon' Please read for further details .
1. AN Skip if you want (But please read)

A/N Dear future readers,

Caitlin and Lauren here!

We, like you, are avid HP fans and so have come to write this story to share our love for this fandom with THE WORLD!

Please feel free to skip the rest of this chapter if you want to.

WARNING: There are lots of OCs in here and we have tweaked things quite a lot sooooo… Sorry if it's not what you imagined.

Yes, there are going to be some things which might confuse you at first, but we promise that the story will reveal itself over time and you will grow to love reading it as much as we enjoy writing it.

The prologue is a collaboration of the two of our writing skills. But for the chapters we will either alternate or collaborate depending on how exciting we think it is. The author will be clear in a short A/N at the beginning of each chapter following the prologue.

We hope you grow to love our new characters and new relationships which we have spent so long developing. As usual, constructive feedback is much appreciated but, you guessed it, spam is not. Neither is hate for that matter.

So thank you very much for reading what we have to say,

Your faithful authors,

Caitlin (pinkflyingtiger11) and Lauren (The One That hates Canon  www .fanfiction u/4714295/) - Remove the spaces when using the link -


	2. Prologue

It was gloomy. The clouds were hanging low but the dew had long since passed. But this poor weather did nothing to dampen the moods of our heroes. It had been two years since the youngest son of the famous Harry Potter had first stepped onto the scarlet engine that was the Hogwarts express.

However, our story does not begin with Albus Severus Potter, contrary to popular belief. Instead, we find ourselves following one Teddy Lupin on his search for the part Veela girl he had longed to see all summer.

"Victoire! Where were you?"

"Teddy!" Victoire exclaimed. "I was just telling Connor to lay off my sister."

"Eww..." Teddy scrunched up his face. "That would never work."

"That's what I said." Victoire agreed, flicking her long blonde hair.

Teddy felt a warmth surging through his chest, but he knew that Victoire Weasley would only ever see him as part of the family.

Suddenly, their tender moment was interrupted by the rampaging fourteen year old known as James Sirius Potter, who certainly lived up to his namesakes.

"Hey, Teddy!" James called, slamming his arm around Teddy's shoulders in a friendly manner.

"Oh." Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Hey." He responded, a little annoyed that his alone time with Victoire had been so rudely interrupted.

"Oh hello there Victoire." James put on a posh accent. "Totally didn't see you there dearest cousin."

Victoire stuck out her tongue in response to her younger cousin. "Nice to see you James, how's Lily holding up?"

James shrugged. "Ask her yourself. She's over there with mum and dad."

Victoire tugged at Teddy's sleeve, pulling him over to where the Potter's were standing with their daughter Lily.

"Hi Victoire." Lily greeted.

Victoire hugged her younger cousin and replied. "Hey Lily, are you feeling nervous?"

"Notatall!" Lily replied a bit too quickly.

Victoire chuckled. "A true Gryffindor, just like your brothers."

Lily giggled in response. Her father placed a caring hand on his daughter's shoulder. "How was the journey here?"

"Not so bad Uncle Harry!" Victoire nodded. Suddenly, the train made a harsh, loud whistling noise. "Oops," Victoire frowned. "Gotta go."

Victoire tugged Teddy to leave the Potters to their goodbyes.

"Good luck Victoire, and you too Teddy!" Ginny waved to the pair as they made their way through the crowds of tearful parents.

There was but one person on the platform who was not looking forward to the year ahead. Her name is not important at the moment, instead we shall focus on those who are excited for the school year to begin.

"Do you think anything interesting will happen this year?" Victoire asked, hanging on the end of Teddy's arm.

Teddy smirked. "I honestly have no idea Victoire. But it's Hogwarts, so it's probably gonna be totally awesome."


	3. Chapter One: Meeting the Malfoys

**A/N: Hellooo and welcome to Chapter one! In this I have included some of our fabulous OCs so I hope you like them! Also, there is some language which could be considered mildly homophobic, just saying that I myself do not share any of the opinions expressed by the character and neither does my co-writer Lauren. It's all for drama. This chapter was written by: Caitlin a.k.a pinkflyingtiger11 so please enjoy ^.^**

Lily's POV:

The whistle blared a final time as James and Albus finally ended their squabbling and sat down in the compartment alongside Rose, Hugo and me. Although I was sure I was going to be a Gryffindor just like my entire family, I was still nervous and feeling anxious towards the sorting ceremony. It wasn't anything like normal school, so I wasn't quite sure what to expect, despite the fact that I've heard so many stories about Hogwarts and what it's like.

It was sort of odd as the train began to move, Albus was chatting to James about Quidditch and Rose was showing Hugo her new Herbology book. I wondered whether I should feel left out, but I was actually sort of enjoying watching them. It was almost entertaining to see how excited they all seemed to be about going to Hogwarts.

It's mine and Hugo's first year, but apart from him I won't know anyone in our year. Dad mentioned something about a girl called Nadia Finch-Fletchley who was the daughter of one of their friends I think… I don't think she really counts though. Apparently another Malfoy is in our year. I think that's a bad thing? I don't really know the Malfoys very well but I had heard James talking about a girl called Lyra Malfoy in his year who had insulted our dad. Come to think of it, Albus also mentioned a rather quiet boy called Scorpius Malfoy and reimbursed the idea that I should probably stay away from whichever Malfoy was going to be in my year.

"They're all trouble." James had nodded gravely. "Even dad said so."

Rose had just tutted and turned away. "Really none of you know what you're talking about. Scorpius can be rather gentlemanly once you get to know him."

"Ever since that hat put you in that house you've become really like them you know." James shook his head in disgust.

"That's really mean James! You don't know anything about Slytherin. Or the Malfoys for that matter." She had turned her nose up and began to read her book, ignoring any further conversation.

"I think she fancies him!" James had stage whispered into Hugo's ear, sniggering and looking back at Rose for a reaction.

Rose continued to ignore him, appearing to be fully engaged in her book.

"James, isn't that Esther girl in Gryffindor though?" Albus pointed out.

James rolled his eyes. "Only Malfoy in centuries, still trouble if you ask me."

Rose slammed her book shut. "Uncle Harry's godfather Sirius, your namesake, was a Gryffindor!"

"He was a Black!" James sneered.

"His cousin was Narcissa Malfoy, Scorpius's grandmother!"

James's eyes widened. "How do you know all this?"

Rose sighed. "Uncle Harry told me. I asked him whether he knew the Malfoys or not."

Albus sighed and looked out of the window.

Suddenly, the door slid open and our friends Alexia and Connor entered the compartment. They were the adopted kids of Dean and Seamus Thomas-Finnegan alongside their older brother Elliot. Alexia and Connor were also twins which made them even more exciting. The weird thing was that Alexia was a Ravenclaw and Connor a Gryffindor. But even so, mum and dad said they used to know twins at Hogwarts to which the same thing happened.

"Hi, do you mind if we sit with you guys? All the other compartments are full." Connor asked.

Alexia rolled her eyes. "Well, we _were_ sitting quite comfortably with Teddy, Dominique, Victoire and Louis but Connor decided he couldn't quite keep his hands off of Dominique."

Connor opened his mouth as if to speak but then closed it again.

"It was rather disgusting if you ask me." Alexia tutted. "But I couldn't just leave him to sit on his own so I thought I'd come along too. He is younger than me after all."

"TWO MINUTES!" Connor shouted, outraged.

"Shuuush! No need to shout Connor! Anyway, Lorcan and Lysander have taken our seats now." Alexia explained.

"It's fine, we'll just have to squish up." Albus agreed, shuffling closer to the window so that his head was touching the cold glass.

It was going to be a long journey…

After an hour or so I began to feel my stomach rumbling for lunch. "Al?" I asked, nudging him.

"What is it Lily?" Albus replied.

I rubbed my stomach. "Any chance of some lunch?"

Albus paused to think a second. "Well… There is the trolley lady but she won't arrive at our compartment for a little while yet."

"Can we go and find her?" I asked sitting up straight.

Albus nodded. "Yeah, alright. I could kill a pumpkin pasty right now!"

"Ooh, Albus can you get me some pumpkin juice please?" Rose asked.

"And me too!" Hugo cut in.

"Anything for you James?" Albus asked, turning face our brother.

"A liquorice wand annnd… Some every flavour beans." He grinned maliciously.

I stood up and followed Albus out of the compartment. The train corridor was small and narrow, not to mention difficult to walk down considering the constant movement of the train. It took a few minutes to get far enough along the train to find the beetling old lady who was serving food and drink.

"What do you want sis?" Albus asked me.

"A cauldron cake sounds nice!" I nodded. "And maybe a drink too?"

"Okay so that's one pumpkin pasty, a cauldron cake, four pumpkin juices, a liquorice wand and a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans please." Albus recounted to the trolley lady.

"That'll be two galleons and a sickle." The lady replied, handing us a paper bag containing our food.

Albus fiddled with the money in his pocket, counting the right amount. I held the bag in my arms and waited for Albus to pay before shuffling back along the corridor towards our compartment.

We were nearly back with the others when we bumped into a group of students who were definitely related with their blonde hair and gleaming eyes.

"Oh look who it is." The girl who looked the oldest sneered. "The famous Potter and his ickle baby sister."

I frowned and tugged at Albus's sleeve "What do _you_ want Malfoy?" Albus frowned, shaking off my grip.

The girl smirked. "To know if the rumours are true."

"Lyra, stop it, we don't need to do this now." The other girl said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Get off Esther! You're such as suck up, no wonder you're a Gryffindor!" Lyra retaliated, shaking Esther's hand off.

The boys, one of which looked my age, the other maybe Albus's, remained silent. The younger was frowning heavily, the other just looked unfazed.

"What rumours?" Albus sighed.

"Well, I was reading a rather interesting article in the daily prophet all about the famous Albus Dumbledore." Lyra began sarkily.

"Really? I didn't realise snakes could read!" Albus replied sarcastically. "I thought they just lay around all day being lazy and generally creepy."

"Shut up Potter, I haven't finished." She interrupted. "Anyway, this article just happened to mention a 'relationship' he had with one Grindlewald. And you know what that means, don't you Potter?"

"What?" Albus rolled his eyes, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

"It means, you idiot, that Albus Dumbledore was bent." Lyra iterated. "And seeing as you are his namesake after all, there's always a possibility that maybe he spread it to you."

Albus widened his eyes and began to stutter. "No way… I… I… Don't… Like... Well… I don't…"

"Well Potter? Spit it out." Lyra spat. "Maybe you're too afraid mummy and daddy won't love you anymore. Then again, I hear they're quite pally with your little boyfriend's mummy."

"What!?" Albus's voice squeaked. "Who are you talking about?"

"Oh I don't know." Lyra shrugged. "He's that Ravenclaw boy with a twin brother in Hufflepuff. waste of space if you ask me."

"Lorcan." Albus suddenly became serious. "His name is Lorcan. And he's way more worthwhile then any of you lot."

He then grabbed my hand and pushed through the Malfoy clan towards our compartment.

It was then that I decided. Malfoys were definitely off limits.


	4. Chapter Two: Arriving

**A/N: this chapter may have some slight internal monologue-ing and this is the first chapter written by Lauren, aka the one who hates canon, not cannon and it has been put before, I do not have a grudge against cannons, at least I think I don't. Enjoy!**

**Albus P.O.V.**

Urgh, I couldn't stand that Lyra girl. Why did she feel the need to talk about things that had nothing to do with her?

I went storming through the corridor, only stopping to apologise to a first year I had ran into. God I was mad.

Still checking every compartment, I started looking for Finch. I needed someone to talk to. Finch Jones was my brother from another mother and definitely could help. Being the calmest and most clear-headed person I know, it was no surprise Finch was a Ravenclaw.

Finally, when I had just about given up looking, I spotted Finch half asleep on his boyfriend Theo's shoulder.

Carefully, I opened the compartment door, just as Finch shuddered awake.

"Oh, hello there Albus, what's got your wand in a knot now?" He murmured sleepily.

"Malfoy." I grunted, sounding a bit like a caveman if I was honest.

"Which one?" Theo asked, yawning.

"Lyra, Lyra Malfoy."

"The girl that always looks like she has a personal vendetta against you?" Finch raised one eyebrow.

"Yep." I sat down.

"Right then, what did she do?" Finch asked calmly, anticipating my distress.

"Nothing much, just a few accusations against my sexuality, that's all." I shrugged.

"Okay then. I hate to say this Al, you just have to rise above it." Finch said reluctantly.

"I know, it's just so damn hard! Especially since it's not true… At least, I think it isn't true…"

"Tell Professor McGonagall then, if it gets really bad." Theo said, trying to help.

"Nah, it'll pass, thanks for your help guys." I murmured. I needed to talk to Lorcan, he would definitely want to know if people had started spreading rumours about us again. I don't get why you can't be close friends with anyone, regardless of gender, and not be accused of being in a 'relationship' with them!

"Bye then." Finch called as I left the compartment.

I would have to talk to Lorcan later; Rose was walking up to me with a serious look on her face.

"You need to change Albus, we'll be there in soon." She reprimanded.

"Oh yeah, sorry Rose, I totally forgot after getting side-tracked talking to your little 'friends.'" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, it wasn't my fault that Lyra did what she did, neither was it Esther's, Scorpius's or Perseus's. They did nothing to you." She replied, tossing her hair. So that was the littlest Malfoys name, Perseus… What a Malfoyish name.

"Whatever Rose, you may be a Weasley, but you're still a Slytherin, just like them." I warned, walking off.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rose shouted back.

"It just means that maybe you should watch which tie you put on. Surely, isn't yours the easiest to find?"

Rose looked down at her tie which was red and gold striped rather than emerald and silver as it should have been.

Rose shrieked. "JAMES POTTER!" And raced off angrily.

I chuckled to myself. He was in for such a thrashing if Rose caught him before he got to Hogwarts.

The scarlet train halted to a stop outside the dark platform. Once I found my way off the train, already it was buzzing with teachers and students alike. Hogwarts school was lit up in the background, looking as majestic as ever.

We were home.

Pushing through the tight crowds, I found some clear space to breathe in and thankfully, it was nowhere near Lyra Malfoy or the rest of the Slytherins. Somewhere, I could hear James shouting; sounds like Rose caught up with him.

Nearby were Teddy and Victoire who were directing Lily towards Hagrid. Hagrid, who despite being very old, remained as equally bad at cooking as he was good at teaching Care of Magical Creatures. His booming voice rose above all the students, making it very easy for the first years to hear him.

Sure enough, Lily started to shuffle towards the half-giant, who stood with that Perseus kid and a few others I recognised. My cousin Hugo being one and another girl I vaguely recognised who I think was called Narnia maybe? Something like that. Oh yes! It was Nadia Finch-Fletchley, the daughter of Lavender Brown, my Uncle Ron's ex-girlfriend.

I remember because Mum always teases Uncle Ron about Lavender, apparently it used to annoy my Aunt Hermione.

I hoped Lily would have some friends this year, she is my sister after all. At least she would have Hugo and Nadia.

I just hope she is in Gryffindor so she has some family to look after her, at least some more family. I am pretty sure most of Hogwarts is related to us in some way.

I blame Grandma Molly and Granddad Arthur, why did they feel the need to have 7 kids? So now I have six sets of Aunties and Uncles and five sets of cousins. (Uncle Fred died in the 2nd War and Uncle Charlie doesn't want kids, he has dragons… Apparently.)

I found a carriage with James, who looked severely ruffled and had a black eye, Alexia and my cousin Roxanne in it.

"Hey guys." I greeted nervously, everybody looked a little grumpy to be honest.

"Albus." James replied thickly. He sounded like he had a broken nose.

"Rose catch up with you then?" I murmured.

"No, actually, Scorpius did with his little brother in tow. Apparently, I dyed Lyra's hair red and then the only thing she could say was GO GRYFFINDOR very loudly. Why? Should I look out for Rose too?"

"Yeah, apparently you also switched Rose's tie, so good luck mate. You may be in the hospital wing for a month."

James banged his head on the carriage in frustration.

"Do you think she'll go easy on me?" He asked hopefully.

"Not quite sure mate, she seemed pretty angry."

"Damn it."

"Sorry dude." I shrugged apologetically.

"Hey Roxanne." Alexia said pointedly, clearly trying to change the subject, being the incredibly resourceful non-cousin that she is.

"Hi Alexia." Roxanne sighed tiredly.

"Where's Dominique?" James asked Alexia, who was her best friend.

"I don't know actually." She replied thoughtfully.

"Probably snogging Connor." Roxanne giggled.

"Now that I think about it, she probably is." Alexia thought aloud.

"Is it weird having your best friend and brother show excessive amounts of PDA?" James asked. "I want to know in case something similar ever happens to me." He added.

"Kind of, usually I don't mind as long as they're not doing anything _too _explicit." She replied, smiling.

"CONORIQUE!" Roxanne squealed.

"What?" I said, totally baffled.

"Their ship name!" Alexia smiled.

"What?" I repeated.

"Their relation-_ship_ name Albus." Alexia said slowly.

"Girls." James snorted.

The carriage slowed to a halt. "Guys," Roxanne grinned. "We're here…"


	5. Chapter Three: The Sorting Ceremony

**A/N: So this chapter is written by pinkflyingtiger11 and it is in third person rather than a POV. It was originally gonna be a collab but that ended up being really annoying because Lauren and I barely had any time to write together so… It's just me! And yes, did make up the sorting song all by myself… Plus some help from the internet to find rhyming words. I hope you like it! ^.^**

The first years gathered themselves behind the large door holding the way into the great hall. They were anxiously awaiting the arrival of the headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

"I hope I'm not in Slytherin." Hugo mumbled into Lily's ear.  
"Why not? Rose is in Slytherin, it would be okay." Lily nodded.  
Hugo shrugged. "Dad took ages to get over it. Imagine how mad he'd be if both of us were in with the Malfoys."  
Lily thought for a moment. "I guess… But you're really brave Hugo, so I'll bet you'll be in Gryffindor."  
"Me? Brave?" Hugo's eyes widened.  
Lily giggled. "Don't you remember that time I got stuck in the tree and you helped me? And when you took that spider into the garden back when I was scared of them?"  
Hugo laughed. "Oh yeah!" Then he stopped and smiled at her. "So it's you we've got to watch out for."  
"What do you mean?" She frowned.  
"I had to rescue you from the tree and take away the spider because you were scared. What if you're not brave enough to be in Gryffindor?" Lily's face looked stricken.  
"But I… I…"  
Hugo burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding Lills, you'll be fine! You're brave too!"  
"Hardly…" She sulked.  
Hugo opened his mouth as if to say something but was cut off by the doors to the great hall opening and Professor McGonagall calling them through. "We're ready for you now."  
The group of first years shuffled forward in a large blob, walking slowly down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. The ceiling was like nothing neither Hugo nor Lily had ever seen before, just like the night sky but with floating candles lighting up the entire room. Lily and Hugo kept moving, staring at the ceiling and occasionally looking to try and spot their relatives, which there were many of.  
"Lily!" Albus hissed, leaning over tapping his sister when she walked by. She turned to him and smiled, lifting a hand to wave a little. The nerves seemed to have faded and instead she had begun to feel very confident and self-secure. She was sure she'd be in Gryffindor and would prove to everyone that she was as brave as both of her older brothers. Finally, the first years reached the podium and gathered together in a huddle awaiting further instructions from Professor McGonagall. A ragged old hat sat on a small wooden stool and suddenly it began to move, it began to… Sing.

"Look at me all brown and old,

My appearance is not all you shall behold,

For I hold the secret of who goes where,

For what is right and what is fair,

As I hear your thoughts and choose where's right,

For you to be spending each school night,

My mind is more than you shall know,

In my head infinite ideas will always flow,

More than any other hat,

I will often stay to have a chat,

About the minds which I have read, And where the minds did lay in bed,

For it is I who shall decide your fate,

Now let us not stay up too late.

So to which house shall you belong?

Gryffindor for the brave and strong?

Where heroes lie,

And where you shall fly,

If you are courageous and true,

And can strive to the best through and through.

Or maybe Ravenclaw will serve you well,

For those with wit and stories to tell,

The quick and sharp will find their home,

Where the wise old Ravenclaw's do roam,

And so in Ravenclaw you shall be,

If in learning you are free.

But maybe Hufflepuff is best,

If in loyalty you are blessed,

For those with whom friendship and hard work are key,

With the Hufflepuff's you shall always be,

To share your strength in sticking together,

A Hufflepuff's friendship is always forever.

If that's not you then Slytherin is sure,

To give those with cunning the allure,

The leaders in the pack will always stray,

To where the sly and determined stay,

So put on your emerald and silver tie,

If Slytherin is where I think you should lie.

So lift me up and put me on,

Before my willingness is gone,

Don't be afraid of the powers I bestow,

As long you have no thoughts you are not afraid to show,

To my wise old self who is a most trustworthy hat,

Who will always know what mischief you are at."

The school began to clap as the hat finished it song. It was then that Lily remembered what Albus and James had mentioned about the sorting hat and how each year if produced a new song to sing for the new first years. She smiled and clapped along with the others before McGonagall stepped onto the plinth and spoke. "Now, when I call your name, walk up to the stool, sit on it and I will place the sorting hat on your head. Once you have been sorted, head towards the house table you have been assigned. Any deviation from your designated house shall result in a long chat with me during your own time." She looked stern before summoning a long, parchment scroll with her wand. The first of their number to be called out was someone whom Lily did not know. It wasn't until she heard the name "Finch-Fletchley, Nadia." that she looked up. A girl with strawberry blonde hair and freckles with square framed purple glasses perched on her nose stepped up to where the hat was sitting. She sat down on the stool and waited for the hat to be placed on her head.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" It called almost immediately and she smiled and went to sit beside a girl who could only be her sister. Lily knew that she herself would be soon up on that plinth, but fortunately there many others before her fate was decided including the Malfoy boy she had met on the train.  
"Malfoy, Perseus." The blonde brutish looking boy sauntered over to the hat and allowed Professor McGonagall to perch it on his head.  
"Oooh… You are a very brave you man, very brave indeed… And angry! So much frustration!" The hat spluttered.  
Suddenly he was cut off by harsh whispering coming from Perseus's mouth. "I'm not a stupid Gryffindor like my stupid sister, you hear me you mangy thing?" Perseus could be faintly heard by those close by.  
"Very well… Then you shall find your home in SLYTHERIN!" Perseus rolled his eyes and grumbled off to where his brother and sister were sitting at the Slytherin table.  
"Potter, Lily." McGonagall called. The hall went silent as the youngest Potter took the stage. Lily hadn't even begun to think about how people might react to another Potter in the school. Although she didn't know the exact details, she knew her father had saved the wizarding world from one of the greatest threats known to man. She recalled being asked for a photograph or her signature quite a few times in places where magic was known. It was only natural that people were interested in what house she was to be in. Now more than ever she prayed for Gryffindor.  
"You… My dear…" The hat enunciated. "Are not unlike your cousin, you are hardworking but a determined leader … However… What leads you to your determination is your unbreakable bravery and courage similar to your father. He was a brilliant young boy, would have done well in Slytherin as I told him so the day of his sorting… But, like him, I think that you shall flourish in GRYFFINDOR!"  
Lily's heart skipped a beat, she grinned and scurried over to sit with her family. She let out a breathe she wasn't aware she was holding and smiled. But, she'd still have to find out what would happen to-  
"Weasley, Hugo!" Hugo took a deep breath and stepped onto the plinth. To Lily he looked incredibly confident, but little did she know he was almost terrified inside. He slid with ease onto the stool and McGonagall placed the large hat on his head so that it covered his eyes.  
"Hmm…" The Hat scrunched up its face like features. "Another Weasley… There's only been one who was difficult to sort and another who was rather different, but I'm afraid you are not one on those pair so I am inclined to say GRYFFINDOR!" Hugo let out a sigh of relief and almost skipped down to sit with Lily who let out a loud cheer and clapped him on the back.

Finally, everything was as it should have been.


	6. Chapter Four: Almost Coming Out

**A/N: This chapter was written by Theonethathatescanon a.k.a Lauren (Pinkflyingtiger11: 'Also I did helping. Quite a considerable amount of it actually.') Yep, okay, so I'm sorry it took so long to upload, I actually had no time to write because this week was our end of year exams so we had to revise in practically all of our free time (Pinkflyingtiger11: 'Cough cough, sorry to interrupt, but actually Lauren, I did barely any revision and still did well thank you very much. You are just a weirdo who works too hard instead of writing fanfiction!') Thanks again Caitlin :/ Anyway, this chapter is written in Lorcan Scamander's P.O.V. (One of Luna and Rolf's children) and he is going to be quite a major character soooo….. Yeah! **

**Lorcan's POV:**

Scanning the long tables, I searched for some food that I could eat; sadly due to the fact ninety percent of the school were carnivores, only a few platters were filled with any edible foods. And they were several metres away from me. Still, it was better than last year.  
Being a vegetarian had its disadvantages sometimes. For a start, before I had consulted the house elves last year, most dishes contained meat. It was only until last year, when Lysander had convinced me that it wasn't okay that there were hardly any vegetarian options that I followed his advice and searched for the kitchens.

The house elves, being house elves, greeted me well and immediately agreed to put some more options out for meals. I had also asked to put some more vegan options for Lysander which I see have also improved this year, having spotted some soy milk in Lysander's hand.

I turned to Teddy Lupin who was sitting opposite me and asked: "Good summer Teddy?"

Teddy grinned, "Yeah, it was alright, spent it with the Potters again. How was yours?"

"I guess it was okay." I shrugged. "Dad took us looking for rare breeds of dragons in north Wales."

"That's nice." Teddy turned back to his plate of food, clearly a little more bothered by the walking pheromone machine sitting opposite him. Victoire was lovely and all, but I swear she had some kind of spell over every boy she ever talks to. Except for me, but then again that was for a rather specific reason.

What Teddy didn't know was that I had actually not enjoyed my summer at all, despite dragon hunting. This was because I had recently been coming to certain conclusions about my sexuality. Over the past year I had been trying to ignore the bullying of one certain Slytherin, she seemed hell bent that I was gay and clearly was opposed to that. Everyone else used to stick up for me and tell her about the girlfriend I'd had once in first year, whom I never speak to anymore. Little did they know, she was actually right about my sexual orientation, although how she knew is an entirely different matter. I gather more difficult times are ahead, I'm particularly _not _looking forward to the whole 'telling people' bit. Apart from myself, nobody actually knows about it yet, not even my parents or even my own twin brother! I guess I'm scared that people might be… I dunno, against it for some reason? I know for a fact Lyra Malfoy would have an issue with it, having experienced some of her internalised issues first hand.

Sighing, I picked up my knife and fork and started eating the rice and vegetable stir fry on my plate. One thing I really liked at Hogwarts was the food, when I could get some.

I still can't believe that both of the new Weasley-Potter kids got into Gryffindor! Lily was the only one of them, apart from Rose, who actually enjoyed reading with me so I was sure she would be a Ravenclaw. Shame, the only person apart from Lysander who I can talk to at the moment is Albus.

In fact, Albus and Lysander are the only people outside of my house I communicate with on a regular basis. Every now and again I'll have lessons with the Gryffindors and Albus and I will sit together and talk about the universe. It sounds deep but it really isn't. I can't deny I feel a tiny bit attracted to Albus. I had already decided that the first person I would come out to was him. He would definitely be okay with it, I had convinced myself, he's my best friend for a reason.

I mused as I ate my ice-cream, wondering what classes I'd share with the Gryffindors this year. I hoped that the riddles to get into my common room would be a little easier as well…  
Last year the knocker decided it wouldn't accept sarcasm as an answer so I had to wait around a lot more. Shame really, some of the comments I made were actually incredibly intelligent.

I finished my meal and decided to head up to the Owlery to see Albus. He always skipped the first feast after the sorting and went up to see his snowy owl, Hedwig II. Plus I needed to send a letter to Mum asking her to send some more quills as I had neglected to buy some.

I stepped lightly out of the hall and made my way rather quickly to the tower where the Owlery was situated.

Sure enough, as I peered into the room it was jam packed with all kinds of different owls and other messenger birds. And there was Albus, sat by an open window, stroking Hedwig II and looking rather melancholy.

"Hey." I smiled nervously, interrupting his trail of thought.

"Hey," Albus smiled back tiredly, "I was just going to look for you." He yawned.  
"How come?" I asked, secretly a little pleased.  
"Malfoy's spreading rumours again." He sighed.  
"Scorpius?" I asked, looking sheepish. I couldn't believe I had assumed it would be to talk about a completely different subject matter.  
"No, Lyra." He grimaced. "Apparently we are together now! I told Finch about it, at least someone knows we're not gay." He chuckled.  
I inwardly sighed. "Actually, Albus…" I started but then changed my mind.  
"What?" He frowned, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it.  
"Nothing, forgot about it." I would tell everybody later when I was definitely sure, I decided.  
"Okay then." The conversation slowed to a standstill and we ended up standing awkwardly, looking around at the owls.

"Have you seen Orion anywhere?" I asked, remembering my letter. Orion was Lysander's tawny owl. Though quite vicious at times, Orion was very reliable and a quick deliverer.

"Yeah, he was up in the rafters somewhere last time I saw him." Albus mumbled.

Once I had called him down and attached my letter to the rather sleepy owl; I said goodbye to Albus and headed to the Ravenclaw tower. Sure, it was a bit of a walk but I was shattered and if I waited for much longer, no one would be around to let me in if I couldn't answer the riddle.

On the way to the Ravenclaw tower I passed several people I knew and a very lost looking Hugo.

"Hugo!" I called.  
"Lorcan, can you help me?" He turned around and asked. "I don't know where the Gryffindor common room is." He murmured embarrassedly.  
"I don't either Hugo, I'm a Ravenclaw." I said whilst pointing to my blue and silver tie.  
"Oh, sorry." He said looking downcast.  
"You could ask James though, he's over there." I said pointing to where James stood, happily chatting away to Alexia (I swear those two are secretly dating)  
"Thanks Lorcan!" He said, running over to where James stood.

I continued on my journey until I successfully reached the Ravenclaw knocker.  
"Give me food, and I will live; give me water, and I will die. What am I?" It said slyly, before I had even reached the door.

I laughed for a second, glad that it had actually picked something so simple for once "Fire?" I raised an eyebrow.

The heavy-set door swung open with a creak and revealed the blue and silver themed common room, lined with books.

My favourite part of the common room was the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw in the centre. Rowena had been one of my heroes since even before I could understand the concept of heroes. For years I had wanted to be in Ravenclaw like my mum and when it finally happened, exactly two years ago today, it was the happiest day of my life.

Mum had said that it didn't matter what house I was in, as dreamily as ever, but I wanted to be in Ravenclaw! And so for the first ten or so years of my life I had studied endlessly and taken countless extra classes. It wasn't like I especially needed to, Lysander would remind me, I was definitely quick witted enough to get in on my own, but it wouldn't hurt to have some reinforcements. Then again, the hat doesn't really take knowledge into account, just personality and… Stuff.

Dad said that I'm kind of like my almost-aunt Hermione. We consider her an aunt but we're not actually related. I guess this year will be just as studious as the last. I mean, why would it be any different?


	7. Chapter Five: An Awkward Encounter

**A/N: Yes so DUAL POV time! How exciting? You get to see both Alexia Thomas-Finnegan's POV and Rose's (hell yeah!). Alexia is one of our OCs introduced in a previous chapter alongside her twin brother Connor and a brief mention of her sort-of-brother Eliot. Basically, they are all adopted by Dean and Seamus and Eliot has different biological parents to Alexia and Connor. Just thought I'd fill in the blanks. Also this chapter was mainly devised so that I could make Lorcan topless… Not so that I could imagine him (thank you very much) but mainly so that I could show you how flustered he is… And how attractive… Soooooo… Yeah! WARNING: Topless gay thirteen year old… Every girl's dream ;D**

**Alexia's POV: **

I woke up early the first morning of term; I set my alarm an hour and a half earlier than necessary to avoid being late for class and also so I could get first dibs on the shower and bathroom.

Yawning, I found myself crawling out of the comforts of my blue and silver four poster bed and over to where the sink was. I stared at my bedraggled appearance in the mirror, frizzy blonde hair stuck out in all directions and my grey eyes were layered with dark circles. It was hardly a good look. Unfortunately, I'd left my towel in the common room to get warm on the radiator and had forgotten to bring it back into my dorm room. Reluctantly, I opened the door of the room as quietly as I could and walked down the corridor to the common room.

The room was empty apart from the furniture. The statue of Ravenclaw herself was standing as majestic as ever, still and unmoving. There was a library of sorts at the far end of the room, not to mention bookshelves dotted around against almost every wall. Everything was ordered and had its place. I almost hated that about Ravenclaw, it was the opposite of my bedroom which was all cluttered and everything put away in a hurry or spread out on the floor.

I walked over to the radiator, trying desperately not to make a noise and therefore wake the others. I had my white fluffy towel within my grasps when there was a scuffling noise and the sound of footsteps coming from the boys' dormitories.

I was going to run to the showers for fear that whoever it was would laugh at my ridiculous bedhead. I knew it was vein, but I hated my hair for being unwilling.

Unfortunately, the person managed to make their way into the common room before I had a chance to move. I was relieved to see that it was only Lorcan Scammander. He was alright, a nice guy even. In fact, I'd go so far as to say he was more mature than any of the lads in my year, especially James Potter. And not just based on personality.

When he walked into the common room, the first thing I noticed was the fact that his chest was bare and he was only wearing navy blue pyjama bottoms. He looked up in alarm when he noticed I was there, straight away lifting up his arms to cover his pale skin. He was only thirteen and yet actually incredibly fit. He clearly had good personal hygiene, which was rare in teenage boys. If I hadn't seen the way he buries himself in books, I would assume he was into sports or working out with a body like that.

"Oh!" He said uncomfortably. "Hello."

"H…Hi!" I stuttered. Suddenly remembering my mental hair and I began frantically smoothing it down.

He laughed. "I think you should keep it like that!" He pointed at my bedhead, but smiled in a nice way rather than mockingly, almost as if he meant it.

"Lorcan!" I blushed, letting my arms fall to my sides in exasperation.

"I came for my shirt actually; I hung it up in here to get rid of the creases." Lorcan explained gesturing just behind me to where his shirt was hanging on a coat hook by the entrance.

I nodded, but failed to notice that he was asking me to pass it to him, his arm out stretched. You could have cut the tension with a knife before I suddenly realised. "Oh yes! Sorry, hang on." I blushed even further, leaning over and retrieving his shirt.

"Thanks." He smirked, running a hand through his perfect sandy hair. It was odd to see it without gel or a sticking charm, but he still looked incredibly good. Too good.

After this odd conversation, he nodded and walked back towards the dormitories.

I sighed before making my own way to the showers. That boy was really too good to be true. But I didn't care. Did I? I mean, he's a year younger than me, how could I date him? Wait, who said anything about dating?

**Rose's POV: **

I sat with Scorpius at breakfast time. I definitely do not fancy him, thank you very much. He just so happens to share my interest in studying so we end up talking a lot. I really hate all this prejudice against his family, although he loses his temper sometimes, Scorpius is a nice enough guy. Very polite and organised. What I have noticed is how shy he is sometimes; he doesn't like conflict especially when it involves his sister Lyra. He never likes getting involved in class and just stays quiet most of the time. James is still convinced he's evil though.

The first night at Hogwarts is always difficult for me, I can never sleep with all the excitement of the work ahead. But despite my exhaustion, I always aim to do my best in all my lessons. This year would be no different. In fact, my first lessons were charms and history of magic; two of my all-time favourites! It was brilliant! I was really excited for my lesson after break time as well; this year we got to choose two new subjects. Mum said that ancient runes was a fascinating subject and arithmancy would be an interesting academic subject so I chose them. I'd been reading all about them and couldn't wait for the lesson to begin. Scorpius is doing arithmancy with me, but he chose to take up divination instead of ancient runes. When I asked him why he told me he was 'more interested in the future than the past.'

I guess it's okay because Roxanne and Lysander are in ancient runes with me so I won't be on my own. Lorcan and Albus chose to do care of magical creatures and muggle studies. Muggle studies seemed so random to me but Albus said he wanted an easy pass and Lorcan grew up in a pureblood household so the pair of them decided to do it together. If you ask me, it's just another excuse to muck about with each other. Those two are inseparable these days, if I didn't know better, I'd almost believe Lyra's rumours! But I could never say that out loud, James would take it as an excuse to insult my house. It's really not fair, especially since Uncle Harry told them to stop. I know he didn't really like Scorpius's father, but he said it wasn't fair to judge. I was shocked at Albus, he's named after a Slytherin, you'd think he'd have a little more respect. But no… They're just like my dad.

He kicked off when I was put in Slytherin, after everything he, mum and uncle Harry went though, he still keeps the same childish viewpoint that 'there wasn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin.' And it's totally barbaric.

Someone would have to do something soon to get people to start treating each other with respect around here. And if nobody was going to, then I would have to take matters into my own hands.

Professor McGonagall was always very interested in what I had to say in class, perhaps she wouldn't mind if I shared some of my thoughts with her at the end of a transfiguration lesson. Then maybe something would be done about it. Yes, I decided, that was exactly what I would do.


	8. Chapter Six: Peacemaking Plans

** A/N: This chapter was written in Rose Weasley's P.O.V. and it was written by the awesome Lauren aka theonewhohatescanon (pinkflyingtiger11: 'Yes you're fabulous darling but not as awesome as moi). Annnyway, have fun reading! Ugh this chapter was a pain to write (pinkflyingtiger11: 'Not as much of a pain as it was _waiting_ for you to write this chapter'). Shut up.**

I yawned as I sat down in the silver and green themed chamber. Since the war, the Slytherin common room had been altered quite a lot. After all, the walls of the dungeons had caved in and the lake had flooded it completely. Or so I've been told by my mum.  
I, personally, preferred the airy room in the west tower that was now the Slytherin common room rather than the idea of skulking around in the 'basement' of the school. The room was rather confusing with its silver and green silk cloths that hung from the ceiling. But it did provide lots of small 'private' spaces for people to talk in. Or alternatively, snog in. Slytherins like their privacy.

I sat curled up on a comfy black leather sofa with my notebook in one hand and a cup of warm hot chocolate from the kitchens in the other. Although it was only Sunday, I'd need my strength for Monday and for today also; there was so much drama at Hogwarts, especially on the first day or two.

I was currently drafting ideas for McGonagall. I plan to go to her with ideas about inter-house unity. Everybody has been fighting a lot recently, especially the Gryffindors and the Slytherins, Lyra and James of course are the main perpetrators.  
So far I had written two ideas down in my loopy handwriting. I read them over and immediately dismissed them: They were way too unrealistic, and plus, everybody would hate me forever if they found out that _I_ came up the ideas. Everyone had already decided that I was a swot, but this was on a whole new level.

Sighing, I decided to wait until I had somebody to brainstorm with me. I wasn't getting anywhere by myself, unless nowhere counts. Still, at least I tried… And besides, it was better than what anybody else had done, as far as I could tell anyway.

The common room was almost empty, little Perseus Malfoy and I were the only ones in there. He was clearly bored with himself and Hogwarts, even after being here for less than a week!

"What is it Perseus?" I asked, not really caring what his reply would be, I was too preoccupied with my work.

"I'm bored, where is my brother?" He huffed obstinately. I noticed his whitish blonde curls were slightly dishevelled, like he had been in a scuffle.

"I don't know Pers, if you see him though tell him I need his help with something." I said thoughtfully. I could get Scorpius to help me, I suppose. He probably has some good ideas. He might get too curious though and I wouldn't want him to know… Scorpius is like that sometimes.

Perseus huffed once more. "Don't call me 'Pers'" and then he stormed off, clearly in pursuit of his brother, for whatever reason he may need him for. He was most likely needed for some ridiculous or completely unnecessary feat. I'd only known the kid a few days and already he was a pain in the backside.

During lunch that day I overheard two boys in my house; Alex Manning and Cain Lester talking about who they thought was going to win the Quidditch house cup this year. Then it struck me: How good would it be to have an inter-house competition in groups of all years and houses?  
I decided to go and pitch my idea to McGonagall after breakfast the next day.

My breakfast that following morning consisted of a slice of toast with marmalade, half an omelette (the other half Scorpius stole) and a glass of pumpkin juice.  
Scorpius asked me curiously "What did you want earlier Rose? Sorry I couldn't come sooner, I was busy with Esther. Someone in her house was saying she couldn't be trusted for fraternising with Slytherins."  
"It doesn't matter now." I replied; I somehow felt like I should keep this to myself for now, even from Scorpius. "What was the business with Perseus about?" I asked, remembering the dishevelled little boy.

"Oh, he got in a fight with some kid called Dean Parker, a Ravenclaw, in his year." He shrugged. "Perseus being the annoying little brat he is, decided that getting into a fight on the first day was a brilliant idea(!) Mum's going to be so mad." He explained, rolling his eyes.  
I snorted, typical Perseus, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was just like Lyra. But no, Lyra was worse, much, much worse.

Eyeing McGonagall, she made a signal for me to come over to her. She seemed to know what I was going to talk about before I said it.

"You wanted to talk to me about something Rose?" She put on a small smile, somewhat forced.  
"Well, you see Professor, I've come up with an idea to stop house prejudice and all the fighting that has been going on."

She nodded, gesturing to continue.

"The idea is an inter-house competition, basically, there will be a several groups in each house of students, who will compete in several events to win the competition. A little like the house cup, cross with I think the Triwizard tournament? I think that was the one Uncle Harry was in."

She nodded once again and said sternly "It's a lovely idea Rose but don't you think it will increase competitiveness and perhaps even… Raise the tension?" She asked, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"Well, I think that if we impress upon the other students the seriousness of this competition then it could be prevented… Um…. Perhaps we could change it a little?"

"I will think it through Rose, but it is not for definite." She sighed. The stress of being headmistress was clearly getting to her, in more ways than one.

"These are some event ideas." I passed her a piece of parchment with my handwriting scrawled across it as discretely as I could. I didn't really want anybody poking their noses in, especially if it didn't end up happening.  
"Thank you Rose, I will glance over when I have a moment to myself." She smiled. "At least we have one student interested in keeping peace in this school."

"I'm sure there are others too professor!" I replied reassuringly before nodding my thanks and returning back to my seat next to Scorpius at the Slytherin table.

"What was that about?" He murmured.  
"I'm not actually quite sure." I replied coolly.  
"Well, she seemed sort of happy… Right?" He shrugged.

Little did either of us know, big changes were about to happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	9. Chapter Seven: The Fight

**A/N: Ooh sweary word alert. Okay, literally just one. And I seriously doubt any of you care. Alsooo Esther is a Malfoy but she is Gryffindor in case you couldn't interpret that. And the Ravenclaw boy is Lorcan. **

**Just a side note; I wanna say thanks to these two lovely people: AllyWings and medhavi16 for following and favourite-ing. Lauren and I are extremely glad you like our story :)**

**Esther's POV:**

I guess it's kind of unfair. For the others I mean, not me. I wish they hadn't been in Slytherin like mum and dad, that way we could all be together and people wouldn't hate us as much. I have barely any friends… Fred Weasley made sure of that. He is so prejudiced against my family for no reason, I just can't understand why! I mean I know our grandfather on my dad's side was in Azkaban for a while but apart from that…

The Weasley-Potters are the worst. Fortunately, there are only two of them in my year; just Fred and Louis. Louis isn't so bad but I don't think he knows that I've seen the dirty looks he gives me. Him and that Finch-Fletchley girl, Sage I think her name is. They hang out a lot.

I guess Lyra didn't do anything to stop the hate, in fact she just started fighting and bullying as well. She's ended up as bad as them if not worse. Scorp and I hate it every time she gets into trouble but we can't do anything about it, Lyra's older than both of us. For some reason because she's in fourth and I'm in second year that means she can get me to do what she likes. I've started to tell myself that I won't let her! Scorp used to in his first year, but now that he's in third year he stands up to her more often. He's still shy though, especially when Lyra's in one of her moods. Poor Perseus doesn't know which side he's on. He's had anger issues since he was little, nobody knows why really. He just gets incredibly frustrated and only mum can calm him down. It's going to be interesting to see how he copes this year. He got a bit confused when I was in Gryffindor rather than Slytherin, he seems to think it's wrong because almost everyone in our family has been in Slytherin, at least four generations. I don't know why but he struggles to cope with change and that kind of thing, he just does.

It was the second week of term when everything changed.

I heard the yelling from two floors away, I think the whole school knew what was going on. There was another Slytherin VS Gryffindor fight going on again… But somehow this one was different, for a start it was louder. The sounding of thudding was more definite, like there were far more people there.

I climbed the stairs anxiously, trying to listen to what was happening before I ran in there. I could definitely hear Lyra and that James Potter boy. But everyone else was difficult to make out.

I wasn't until I turned the corner that I saw the full picture.

Standing at one end of the corridor were Lyra, Perseus and two of Lyra's bitchy sidekicks Sinead Zabini and Rebecca Parkinson. At the other end were James Potter, Connor Thomas-Finnegan (I think that's his name), Fred Weasley and his older sister Roxanne. There were others as well, they didn't look like they knew which side to take.

Rose Weasley (the only Weasley who wasn't a bully) was standing in the middle trying to stop the fighting, Scorpius was behind her but as usual wouldn't take a stand. Slightly apart from them there was a Ravenclaw boy, I think that's the one Lyra thinks is going out with Albus Potter. Albus was also there, he looked angry but stood completely still, unsure what to say or do.

Lyra sent three vicious curses in James's direction which he blocked with ease; we all knew he was good at defensive spells. He sent a lot more, probably even more deadly curses in her direction but with a little less aim. They ended up crashing into a nearby suit of armour causing it to smash against the floor in a pile of separate pieces.

"Good aim Potter(!)" Lyra sneered.

"Well it's better than your aim with snide remarks!" Roxanne Weasley retorted in the Potter boy's defence, before sending a bat bogey hex in Lyra's direction. I thought it was going hit at first but Sinead and Rebecca jumped in front with protection spells, deflecting it back towards the Gryffindors.

"Stop it!" Rose yelled angrily, stopping the curse in its tracks. "We don't have to fight!" She insisted.

"Yeah, come on guys, we don't have to do this!" The Ravenclaw boy backed her up.

"Oh I think we do." Lyra shook her head. "Potter here loves it so much! Petrificus totalus!" She sent the spell at him, causing his body to freeze up and for him to fall on the ground as still as a statue.

"Finite Incantanem!" Roxanne called, pointing her wand at James and freeing him almost instantly.

"You… You… Cow!" James spat. "Furnunculus!" He pointed at her, but the spell missed by inches and instead hit Perseus who was standing right next to her.

His hands flew to his face in pain as large, red, puss-filled boils began to grow from his skin.

"What have you done!?" I ran forwards in alarm, putting my arm around my brother.

"It's the pimple-jinx… Ouch…" The Ravenclaw boy explained, crouching down beside me. "You'll have to take him to Professor Slughorn for the counter-potion."

"James!" Rose shrieked. "Why did you do that?"

"I… I thought that was the jelly legs jinx!" He looked shocked at what had happened. I almost would have believed him if I hadn't remembered how dishonest the Potter boys were.

"Yeah right! You Gryffindors are all such liars!" Perseus hissed, his voice was muffled by his hands which were covering his disgusting looking appearance.

"Us?" Fred Weasley yelled in aggravation. "You're the ones who go around spreading untrue rumours, we just tell people the truth. You Slytherin lot are all evil!"

"Excuse me!?" Rose stood forwards. "What have I ever done to you? You're my cousin Fred, stop it! You don't know anything about Slytherin!"

"Yeah well… Let's hope it stays like that!" Fred retorted.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps on the staircase and we turned to see Professor McGonagall looking over the edge of glasses at us.

"And what, may I ask, are a group of students doing in these corridors during their free time, on a day like this?" She frowned, looking sceptical.

"It was him!" I pointed at James. "He keeps picking on us, he hexed my brother!" I pulled away Perseus's hands away to show her his face.

"My my!" She exclaimed. "Take him straight to Professor Slughorn, there's a good girl. He'll know what to do."

I nodded and shuffled Perseus along the corridor towards the stairs to the dungeons.

"It wasn't us!" I heard one of the Gryffindors retort. "They were making up things about Albus again! We couldn't just stand there!"

"We didn't make them up! They're clearly true!" Lyra explained, sounding self-important.

"Oh come on now!" The Ravenclaw boy insisted. "That's ridiculous! Albus and I are just friends!"

Sinead stifled a laugh. "Oh please, you're practically attached at the hip!"

"So are you and Rebecca! You don't see us going around telling everyone you're lesbians." The Ravenclaw boy pointed out.

"That is ENOUGH!" McGonagall interrupted. "Each of you will join me in the great hall tomorrow evening for detention."

"But professor!" Rose tried to cut in.

"_Including_ you Miss. Weasley. I wish to discuss some matters with you also. Ensure you tell that younger brother of yours as well Miss. Malfoy." McGonagall insisted. "Now, back to your common rooms! Any more fighting and you will be out of this school before you can say 'Expelliarmus'.


	10. Chapter Eight: Lupin's Lament

**A/N: This chapter was again written by the awesome Lauren aka theonewhohatescanon. Also, Caitlin gets all the good chapters, it's not fair! (pinkflyingtiger11: 'I do not! And of course it is fair!') :( Goodbye now friends.**

I walked through the half-empty corridors, thinking about the first Hogsmeade trip this weekend. It was bound to be fun; it always was. Even more so now considering Honeydukes did a special offer on all the sweets for the first trip, it's good for business or something like that. I was making plans to ask Victoire to go with me and I was so distracted I almost bumped into somebody. That somebody just happened to be my godfather, Harry Potter – The boy who lived (apparently).

"Hey Harry." I grinned, pleased to see my good-natured godfather.

"Hello Ted." He greeted, looking a little disgruntled, if I was honest. "How are you?" He asked, clearly happy to exchange pleasantries.

"Not bad, how are you and Ginny?" I answered. I missed my family a lot during the school year, especially my parents… Like Harry, my parents died in a war against Voldemort. Sure, they were separate ones but we kind of understand each other a lot more because of it.

"We're doing good thanks, it's very peaceful with no one around." He remarked. "I expect you're wondering why I'm here?" He asked, anticipating my next question.

"Well, yeah. Is it James?" I responded, guessing the troublesome young Potter was up to mischief. I wasn't surprised when he replied.

"Unfortunately, yes. Aparantly he was been in several duels Slytherins. All this prejudice is getting to me I think. I thought we had taught him better, but then again, apparently the other people involved 'started it'." He recounted. Harry seemed more disappointed than angry now, he looked defeated, I guess James had gotten a big punishment then; if not from McGonagall then from Ginny. She was one scary lady.

"Hmm, well I have to go back to the common room, I'm meeting Victoire." I said, looking as apologetic as I could.

"I'll see you soon Teddy, keep an eye out for Lily for me, James won't do it and Albus is trying his best but she won't have it. She insists that she is not a baby and will not be treated like one." He pleaded. I nodded. "Thanks" He smiled. "Oh, and say hello to Professor Longbottom to me!" He smiled.

"No problem." I waved goodbye and walked outside, towards the greenhouses as Harry walked off in the opposite direction.

It was now late at night, judging from the dark colour of the sky, all my classes had finished and I was currently on my way to the Ravenclaw Common Room to ask Victoire to Hogsmeade, I had to do it tonight or I'd lose my nerve and back out.

On the way towards the blue and silver tower, I noticed a couple together in a dark corner. Being a fifth year I was well aware that certain amounts of PDA were not allowed unless is was in a private place; like a common room.

I knew that if I didn't tell them to stop, McGonagall would have their heads so I took a deep breath and went over to then "Excuse me, I hate to break this up but McGonagall could be around in any minute so try to keep it PG." I coughed.

The couple immediately recoiled from each other. They came out of the shadows, looking a little nervous. "Sorry." One voice said.

I frowned… I recognised that voice, and those faces. It was Connor and Dominique! Surprised, I stepped back. I pointed between them. "Since when?" I asked, still a little shocked. Victoire had mentioned something and people were whispering about it but I had no idea it was actually a… 'Thing'.

"The summer." Connor replied, still looking a little guilty. Apparently I was a little late getting this information

"Never mind." I said regretfully. "Back to your common room though! You don't wanna get caught!" I dismissed them.

They shuffled off, hand in hand. Probably glad to have escaped without a detention. When I arrived at the entrance to my common room, I sighed remembering I'd have to answer a riddle.

"Which came first, the chicken or the egg?"

I rolled my eyes, patting my side impatiently; trying to come up with an answer. Eventually I decided.

"Neither; the animal which first laid the egg which hatched a chicken was a chicken but not as we know it."

The door swung open wordlessly, I stepped into the familiar, comforting room. This, this was my home.

Spotting Victoire in the corner, I headed over to where she sat, looking relaxed by a fireplace. Her beautiful long, blonde hair was falling into her eyes as I asked as casually as I could. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." She replied, yawning. "Just thinking." She added thoughtfully, gazing out the window again.

"What about?" Come on Teddy, just ask her, and stop stalling.

"Anything. And everything." She answered dreamily, smiling to herself.

TEDDY, JUST DO IT! I shouted to myself internally.

"Vict-Victoire… W-would, you.. like.. to… Um… Go to Hogsmeade?" I stammered, god dammit Teddy! Can I not speak properly now? She must think me a fool, and I'm pretty sure I just blushed.

She wasn't listening, she still was looking absentmindedly outside of the window. "So, Teddy. I was thinking, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?" She said casually.

I was dumbfounded, I couldn't believe it. Victoire actually said it. What the hell?

But she continued. "I was thinking of asking my cousins Molly and Lucy, I haven't seen them in a while." Oh.

I squeaked internally, of course. OF COURSE! It was too good to be true, I knew Victoire would never actually want to go on a date with me, let alone be my girlfriend. She just didn't see me that way. Typical…

I sighed resignedly and said with a false tone of brightness. "Sure Victoire, sounds like great fun!" I was about to head up to the dorms when Professor Flitwick (our head of house) called out.

"Everyone, gather round." My housemates and I fell silent and shuffled over to where he stood on top of a table in order to be seen. "Tomorrow there is to be an immediate assembly after breakfast for everyone in years one to four. After breakfast, remain seated so that everyone can be there for nine O'clock sharp. Anyone missing will report to detention."

The room began to fill with murmurings.

"Quieten down please children!" Flitwick called. "It is essential you are all present due to the changes about to made to the school's yearly activites, they will affect you more than you think."

I frowned at this but made my way up to the dorms anyway; I was tired and the assembly thing didn't affect me anyway what with me being a fifth year and all.

As I fell asleep I mulled over the mess that was my life. How was I ever going to get with Victoire now and what were the changes that were about to be made? I would have to ask someone tomorrow, but right then all I could think of was getting some rest.

**A/N: Sorry for all the mushy-ness. Sneaked a bit of the old Connorique in there. ;)**


	11. Chapter Nine: McGonagall's Curse

**A/N: Pinkflyingtiger11 here, sorry it's been so long! I've been waiting for Lauren to finish Chapter Ten before I put this up and she's been very unresponsive about it. It looks like I'll be writing that one as well. Either way, enjoy this chapter! Things are finally happening!**

**Also many thanks to jjprules and kristenimabird for fav-ing!**

**Roxanne's POV:**

It's Hugo's birthday soon, the seventeenth of September I think. Fred and I completely forgot and we only have two days left to get him a present. Oh well, I'm pretty sure nobody expects us to buy anything anyway. People think we're really poor with the name Weasley and the colour of our skin. Kinda racist but what're you gonna do about it? That's the kind of crap we have to put up with on a regular basis so we're used to it.

Either way, the fact we missed most of first period today was awesome, less transfiguration! Ha! But even so, after the fight, me and the lads got into a hell of a lot of trouble. McGonagall pretty much roasted us alive and then mum arrived with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. It wasn't pretty. Dad was there too, but to be honest I think he just found the whole thing a barrel of laughs. I guess that's what makes my dad so awesome; his sense of humour. I mean what do you expect from a guy who runs a joke shop?

The assembly however was incredibly booooooring. And McGonagall just screwed up our entire year. I bet it was Rose who was behind it though, it sure sounded like one of her stupid stuck-up ideas. She always has to stick her nose into other people's business; I guess the most annoying of our cousins had to be in Slytherin. This is the general gist of what was said:

"It has come to my attention," McGonagall paused, glaring around at each student in a very 'teachery' kind of way. "That _some_ students in this school think it's appropriate to duel in corridors. I would like to say that yes, it is still against the rules and that I'm disappointed that _those certain individuals_ couldn't show more self-restraint."

She paused once more, her eyes drifted across to glance at me, James and Fred as we were all sitting together. "It also occurred to me how much prejudice went into the cause of those duels and how disrespectful each student has been towards the founders of their houses…. I will _not _have my students disregard each other based on the colour of their tie. Nor their family name, social standing, appearance… Or _sexuality._"

This made several people in the room snort and a few to look up in alarm. McGonagall began to pace slowly across the podium. "The basis on which Hogwarts was founded was to educate young witches and wizards so that they may show their potential in the very best way possible, not only are we abusing that statement by your disobedience, but you are also abusing the lives of everyone lost in the past two wizarding wars."

Her voice grew heavy and full of remorse all of a sudden. "I know many people lost family members during the previous war, many people sitting in front of me today. And every single one of those people lost was fighting so that children such as yourselves would not be subjected to tyrannical prejudice. Whether it was against blood discrimination or house discrimination makes no difference. Each and every one of you is to be held accountable for your own actions, and as a result you are all to learn a severe lesson to show how your ignorance is the main feature in your judgements."

Whispers began to break out in the great hall, people denying being prejudice, others saying they were surely right to believe what they did. I looked around my table, exchanging glances with James and Fred.

"And so I am pleased to announce, Hogwarts's first 'Inter-house Relations course'. This will contain an array of challenges as well as cheerful, unifying events. To complete these tasks and treats, you will be placed into groups of eight students. Each group will contain a boy and girl from each house, undetermined by year groups."

There were panicked whispers of outrage and annoyance at this announcement and I for one was not up for mass school integration. I had just about enough of the Slytherins in class, let alone in extra-curricular activities! What about Quidditch? I was trying out next week, I couldn't afford to miss training to do some stupid 'challenge' or 'cheerful, unifying event'. Cheerful my arse.

"Notices will be placed in each common room showing the groups and where their meeting room will be. The first challenge will be announced on the first of October so take this warning and get to know your group mates in time to work together efficiently." McGonagall explained, ensuring the whispering has stopped. "Now off you go to get the last few minutes of your lessons."

I was hoping beyond hope that my group would be a good one with absolutely no sign of Lyra Malfoy in it or any of her good-for-nothing siblings. But I was horrified when I reached the Gyrffindor common room that evening to find my name scrawled under the 'Merlin Group' alongside Scorpius Malfoy and my annoying cousin Rose! At least Connor Thomas-Finnegan was in my group, he might not be in my year but at least he's a decent guy. He's kinda like a brother to me as well so I guess that's a bonus. I wasn't really bothered by anyone else my group, the hufflepuffs were Lysander Alexander Scamander who's in my year (he's alright and I love his name) plus that girl, Sage Finch-Fletchley. Then there were two no-name Ravenclaws called Kia Howard and Steven Jennings. I'll admit, it could have been worse.

I scanned the notice board to find out who else was in bad groups and noticed that Hugo was going to be in for the worst early birthday present of all time; being stuck in the Vablatsky group with Lyra Malfoy… At least he has our cousin Lucy in his group as well as his probably future wife Nadia Finch Fletchley. I hear they're getting along swimmingly…

James is sort of lucky, his group, the Woodcroft group, have three Gryffindors and only one Hufflepuff because they're a filler-up group. But the only consolation is that the third Gryffindor happens to be Esther Malfoy. Ugh. We're all cursed.

Either way, this year is sure to be a lot more exciting than usual.


End file.
